Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
Algunas misiones constan de tomar decisiones que cambiaran el final del juego o su desarrollo como decidir asesinar o no a tus enemigos, el no asesinarlos te desbloqueara misiones extras con gente de la calle que encontraras por varias partes de la ciudad por ejemplo la misión de Dwayne Ruff Ride si decides no matar a la ex-novia de Dwayne , si te paseas por la ciudad te la puedes encontrar y ayudarla con su problema, y en ocasiones el dejarlas con vida o matarlas no acarreara consecuencias extra. Tambien en varias misiones puedes elegir matar a una persona o a otra como en el caso de eliminar a Playboy X o a Dwayne. Roman Bellic *Los Primos Bellic - The Cousins Bellic * Es Tu Llamada - It's your call *Tres son multitud - Three's a Crowd *Sangre de Fuera - Bleed out *Tarifa Fácil - Easy Fare *Calor Jamaiquino - Jamaican Heat *Tio Vlad - Uncle Vlad *Crimen y Castigo - Crime and Punishment *Iniciando Sesion - Logging On *La Pena de Roman - Roman's Sorrow *Negociación Hostil - Hostile Negotiation *Fin De Semana Con Florian - Weekend at Florian's *Ese Alguien Especial - That Special Someone Michelle (Misión única) * Primera Cita - First Date Little Jacob *Jungla de Concreto - Concrete Jungle *Sombra - Shadow Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan el no tan Terrible - Ivan the not so Terribble Mikhail Faustin *¿Tienes Protección? - Do You Have Protection? *Destino Final - Final Destination *Amor no perdido - No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Dimitri Rascalov * El Amo y el Molotov - The Master and the Molotov * Revolución Rusa - Russian Revolution Brucie Kibbutz * Busca y Elimina - Search and Delete * Tan Fácil Como Pueda Ser - Easy as Can Be * Fuera del Closet... - Out of the Closet... * ...Fuera del Closet - ...Out of the Closet * No. 1 - No. 1 Manny Escuela * "Escuela" De Las Calles - Escuela of the Streets * Barrendero de las calles - Street Sweeper * Conexión Puerto Riqueña - The Puerto Rican Connection Elizabeta Torres * Suerte del Irlandés - Luck of the Irish * Blow Your Cover * Tormenta de Nieve - The Snow Storm * Ten un Corazón - Have a Heart Playboy X * Deconstrucción para Principiantes - Deconstruction for Beginners * Foto Disparo - Photo Shoot Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill United Liberty Paper * Incorrecto es Correcto - Wrong is Right * Retrato de un Asesino - Portrait of a Killer * Polvo Fuera - Dust Off * Rastro de Papel - Paper Trail Francis McReary * Llama y Colecta - Call and Collect * Entrevista Final... - Final Interview... * ...Entrevista Final - ...Final Interview * Noches en Holanda - Holland Nights * Atractivo - Lure * Hermanos de Sangre - Blood Brothers Patrick McReary * Harbouring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover * Undertaker Derrick McReary * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunel de la Muerte - Tunnel of Death Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy Gerald McReary * Las Acciones Hablan mas Fuerte que las Palabras - Actions Speak Louder than Words * Necesito tus Ropas, tus Botas, y tu Motocicleta - I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle * Me la Llevo - I'll take her... * Me la Llevo- ...I'll take her Ray Boccino * Un Largo Camino por Caer - A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Fusión - Meltdown * Pieza de Museo - Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout Phil Bell * Truck Hustle * Vivir y Morir en Alderney - To Live and Die in Alderney Amañador *Bailing Out for Good. *Dead End. *Derelict Target. *Hook, Line and Sinker. *Industrial Action. *Migration Control. *R.U.B. Down. *Taken Out. *Water Hazard. Jimmy Pergorino *El Orgullo de Pegorino - Pergorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Una ultima cosa... - One last thing... *...Una ultima cosa - ...One last thing *Pest Control... *...Pest Control Misiones Finales Trato *Si el precio es el correcto - If the price is right *Señor y Señora Bellic - Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *La tragedia de un vengador - A Revenger's Tragedy Venganza *Un plato que se sirve Frío - A dish served cold *Señor y Señora Bellic - Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Fuera de Comisión - Out of Commission (Es la última del juego). * *